It is very difficult to perform work for directly installing a steel pipe column on an installed steel pipe pile. The reason is that eccentricity in a horizontal direction may occur due to an installation error at a position where the steel pipe pile or the steel pipe column is installed, and in a case in which a predetermined value of inclination occurs when the steel pipe pile is installed in a construction site, it is very difficult to ensure verticality of the steel pipe column that is mounted on the steel pipe pile.
In order to remove the eccentricity of the steel pipe pile or the steel pipe column and ensure verticality of the steel pipe column, a concrete bottom plate is mainly used when the steel pipe pile and the steel pipe column are connected in the related art.
According to a method of connecting the steel pipe pile and the steel pipe column using the concrete bottom plate in the related art, a required quantity of steel pipe piles are first installed at an installation position by driving the steel pipe piles, and then upper end surfaces of the steel pipe piles which are damaged during the pile driving are trimmed. In this case, work for attaching iron reinforcing bars on the upper end surfaces of the steel pipe piles may be added in order to improve attachment force among the upper end surfaces of the steel pipe piles and the concrete bottom plates. Further, the concrete bottom plate is completed by pouring concrete after arranging the iron reinforcing bars for a concrete bottom plate and installing forms. In this case, bottom plate bolts are installed in advance before pouring concrete in consideration of installation positions of the steel pipe columns. Further, lower end surfaces of the steel pipe columns are mounted on the concrete bottom plates, which are completely cured, and fixed on a floor using base plates and the bottom plate bolts. In this case, horizontality and verticality of the steel pipe column are ensured by forming a grout layer between the base plate and the concrete bottom plate.
The method of connecting the steel pipe pile and the steel pipe column using the concrete bottom plate in the related art is performed through processes of processing and assembling the iron reinforcing bars in accordance with constructing concrete foundations, installing the bottom plate bolts, installing the forms, pouring concrete, curing the concrete, installing grout, and the like, which cause a delay of a construction period and an increase in construction cost. Particularly, in the case of plant construction that has great characteristics of fast-track construction, a significantly long construction period is required to connect a steel pipe pile and a pipe rack steel pipe column, which results in a delay in terms of plant facility commissioning.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.